Before Conan Came Along Shinichi's a Suspect! 1
by Kiki1412
Summary: Before Conan Came Along is a bunch of stories about what happened before Shinichi turned into Conan. This is my first time writing a fan fiction so I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Was the first thing that Shinichi heard when he walked out the door. Not exactly something a normal person would want to hear first thing in the morning, but of course, Shinichi, being the one to love a good mystery, ran off to see where the yelling was coming from, hoping for a good case to solve. It's been real quiet lately and he was itching for a case to solve, but, it was only a fat kid with a bald spot on the side of his head who stumped his toe who had yelled. A girl with a head band, and a skinny boy with freckles was checking to see if the fat boy was ok.

_Seesh, _thought Shinichi. _If i dont solve a case soon I'm gonna explode! _Just then, a scream was heard, so Shinichi ran off, hoping for a case. It was just Sonoko, who was letting out a scream because of some guy she saw. Kudou was disappointed. He looked at his watch to check the time. Looking for cases to solve ate up quite a bit of time and now Shinichi was going to be late if he didn't hurry to school. He started to run. _Why haven't there been any cases lately? _Shinichi wondered.

_**~~~Before Conan Came Along~~~**_

Three good things came out of not having to solve any cases lately.

Ichi(One), Kudou finally had time to himself, and to relax.

Ni(Two), No one was getting hurt, or robbed, or anything of the sort.

And san(Three), He got to spend more time with Ran Mouri, his childhood friend(who he secretly has a crush on).

But one bad thing came out of not having any cases. Shinichi often got bored often, his entertainment was solving cases, the tough ones. He is a high school detective after all, and a famous one at that. Everyone knew his name, everyone knew his face. Only thing his fans wanted to know if they could get his number, and a date.

Ran's dad wasn't much of a fan though. He was always mad at Shinichi and cursed under his breath everytime he saw him in the papers. Why? Because he was jealous, of course! No matter what he did, Kogoro Mouri couldn't solve a single case, and there was Shinichi, all over the papers, solving cases that he couldn't. Kogoro muddered another curse under his breath, then punched the table. "THAT BRAT! WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T?"

The answer was simple: A brain.

After school, Shinichi decided to check in on the police headquarters to see why there weren't any cases. Usually Shinichi would get a phone call or something when a new case came in, but he hasn't got one yet. _I wonder why the cases just stopped coming. _He wondered.

When shinichi walked in, Inspector Megure was talking with Sato, Takagi, and Shiratori.

"I don't belive Shinichi would do such a thing!" Takagi said.

"Well that's what he said! I couldn't imagine him lying!" Shiratori replied.

"But is there even any proof he did such a thing?" Sato asked. "You can't just say he did if there wasn't any proof!"

Shinichi walked up to the four. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked. "Who said what about me?"

They all turned and looked at him. Sato, with sad, and worried eyes. Shiratori with cold, unforgiving eyes. Takagi with a confused look on his face, and a painful look on Megure's face. Shinichi's blood ran cold. Megure walked up to him, and put his hand on his shoulder. "Shinichi, listen," he said. "Maybe you should take a break from detective work for a while, you know, like a vacation." Shinichi just stook there, not knowing what to say, or what to do.

**----------------------------------------------SNEAK PEEK TIME-----------------------------------------------**

**SPOILER ALERT!SPOLIER ALERT!SPOILER ALERT!SPOILER ALERT!SPOILER ALERT!SPOILER ALERT!**

"We recieved a phone call from an anonymous person, who said they witnessed you doing a supicous trade with a man in a black coat" Inspector Megure said.

"Who said it though?" Shinichi asked.

"I'm not allowed to-"

"Who said it?!" Shinichi said, almost yelling.

"..We're not sure" Megure said.

_Of course he knows who did it._ Shinichi thought. _I heard what Shiratori said._

_"Well that's what he said! I couldn't imagine him lying!"_

_You would have to know the person to say something like that. They know exactly who said it, they just won't tell me!_

**============================Next Kudou's Hint======================================**

* * *

* * *

| | 011 | |

* * *

| [1] [2] [3] |

| [4] [5] [6] |

| [7] [8] [9] | Cell Phone

| [#] [0] [*] |


	2. Chapter 2

This.. This is so unfair! Shinichi thought. Why would something like this happen? Who would tell the police such a lie? He thought about it on the run home, it was pouring at that time. It was raining so hard you could barely see infront of your face, which is probraily the reason why he ran straight into Mouri Ran. The bump into Shinichi made Ran fall back in surprise.

Shinichi looked at her, and said "Sorry about that, Ran", then helped her up.

"It's ok." She looked up at him for a moment, and relized something was wrong. "Hey Shinichi, what happened? You look upset." Shinichi got quiet. What exactly could he say? He barely knew anything about it.

_**~~~Before Conan Came Along~~~**_

"I don't belive Shinichi would do such a thing!" Takagi said.

"Well that's what he said! I couldn't imagine him lying!" Shiratori replied.

"But is there even any proof he did such a thing?" Sato asked. "You can't just say he did if there wasn't any proof!"

Shinichi walked up to the four. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked. "Who said what about me?"

They all turned and looked at him. Sato, with sad, and worried eyes. Shiratori with cold, unforgiving eyes. Takagi with a confused look on his face, and a painful look on Megure's face. Shinichi's blood ran cold. Megure walked up to him, and put his hand on his shoulder. "Shinichi, listen," he said. "Maybe you should take a break from detective work for a while, you know, like a vacation." Shinichi just stood there, not knowing what to say, or what to do.

"Yeah," said Sato, a worried tone in her voice. "Maybe a vacation is for the best."

"A vacation?!" Shiratori yelled out. "He did something illegal, and he gets a vacation?! Inspector Megure what are you-"

"Shiratori!" Megure yelled, glaring at him. "We don't have any proof so we can't say that. Besides, I don't belive Shinichi would-"

"What happened? Instector Megure, whats going on?" Shinichi finally spoke out, after recollecting himself. It got quiet for a moment, Megure said to come with him, and took him into the next room. The air felt dense and heavy.

"We recieved a phone call from an anonymous person, who said they witnessed you doing a supicious trade with a man in a black coat." Inspector Megure said. "The trade have been for a new type of technology, an illegal one."

"Who said it though?" Shinichi asked.

"I'm not allowed to-"

"Who said it?!" Shinichi said, almost yelling.

"..We're not sure" Megure replied.

_Of course he knows who did it._ Shinichi thought. _I heard what Shiratori said._

_"Well that's what he said! I couldn't imagine him lying!"_

_You would have to know the person to say something like that. They know exactly who said it, they just won't tell me!_

"Well, for now, just relax, and take some time off," Megure said in a reassuring voice. "By the time you come back, everything will be just the way it was before." Shinichi's head hung low, his hair shadowing his face. "Don't worry," Megure said. "We'll handle everything."

Shinichi's voice was quiet. "Alright." He walked out just as it was starting to rain.

**----------------------------------------------SNEAK PEEK TIME-----------------------------------------------**

**SPOILER ALERT!SPOLIER ALERT!SPOILER ALERT!SPOILER ALERT!SPOILER ALERT!SPOILER ALERT!**

"Seesh," Said Ran. "You'd think that he'd be happy he has time to relax."

"Ah, but you know shinichi," Sonoko replied. "He can't live without a good mystery."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, he still looks pretty upset though, I wish there was a way for me to cheer him up." Ran said, a meloncholy look on her face. "Maybe you could try one of those mystery party things?" Sonoko asked. Ran Shook her head. "No, he would probraily say something like.." She started to try and imatate his voice. "'This is such a childish thing to do.' or 'This is something a little kid would do.'" Sonoko suddenly had a sheepish grin, then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Asked Ran.

"That sounded exactly like him!" Sonoko laughed. "Anyway, he needs to do more childish things anyway. He acts way too serious, I say we throw him the party."

**=================================Next Kudou's Hint=================================**

**Detective**

**(sorry, since the pic of the cell phone didn't come up so good last time, ill only be typing in the word of the hint, instead of the word, and a letter picture..)**


End file.
